My Only
by RockStar86
Summary: Oberon/Puck slash
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am sorry, but I don't think I happen to have the ability to write in iambic pentameter, so I'm just going to write this like you or I would talk today. Forgive me! p.s. A Midsummer Night's Dream=Totally not my property. Disclaimer and all that.

* * *

Oberon was sitting alone on the riverbed, staring off into space. He was absorbed in thought. Lately, it seemed, there was trouble between himself and Tatiana. She was distant, and he was afraid that she'd found out about-But no. There was no chance of that. For how could she know? There was no one who would tell her…Unless…

"Oberon?" Puck said, coming up behind him and interrupting his thought process. Sitting beside him, he frowned as he looked at the expression on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Did you tell her?" Was all he said in reply. He had no doubt that Puck would not betray him that way, but he had to ask.

"No." Puck replied seriously. "I would never even dream it. But…Why do you ask? Did she say something?"

"No. But lately things have not been the same, and I fear that she does know something. I just cannot figure out how." He paused, and gave Puck a tender look. "I never did think you would tell her. I just-"

"I understand." Puck replied. "I would probably have asked, too." He smiled, rather sadly. He did not want Oberon to be so upset. And he had to admit, he was more than a little jealous. He of course knew that the relationship he and Oberon shared was not nearly as…important as the one Oberon and Tatiana shared, but he thought it ought to mean something more than a dark secret. He sometimes liked to think that Oberon actually preferred Puck to Tatiana. But he knew not to believe that, because it would only end up hurting him.

"Puck?" Oberon said. He was standing, and he seemed like he had just asked a question Puck did not hear or was not paying enough attention to.

"Yes?" He replied, standing as well.

"I-" Oberon stopped himself. He settled instead on a kiss.

Puck's hands entangled themselves in Oberon's hair, while Oberon's hands rested gently on puck's hips. They were kissing for awhile when Oberon heard something rustling in the bushes, and he quickly jumped apart from Puck.

Puck blushed, and turned away as Oberon went to inspect the noise. Seeing that he was just being paranoid, he turned back to where Puck had been standing, but he was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: A Midsummer Night's Dream is not my property.

Puck ran through the forest, clearly upset. He was so sick of feeling like Oberon was embarrassed about being with him. It wasn't like it was something he should be _ashamed_ of! Yes, he was cheating on Tatiana with Puck, and that was bad, but he was the _king_, so who really cared? Except, of course, Tatiana, but it was her own fault for not being able to make Oberon happy without his seeking out Puck for fulfillment.

Puck paused. No. That wasn't a fair assumption to make. There was no reason to be mad at Tatiana. Even if she was the only reason (as far as Puck could see) for Oberon to hide the fact that he and Puck were romantically involved. He sighed, and continued on until he realized that someone was behind him. He turned, half/nervous, half/hopeful that it would be Oberon.

It wasn't. Puck sighed. "Cobweb, what are you _doing_?"

She smiled angelically. "Nothing." She paused, curious. "What are _you_ doing? Are you running away?" She gasped. "Are we going on an adventure?" She seemed excited that this may be the reason.

Puck sighed again. "No, Cobweb. _We_ aren't doing anything. _You_, however, are going to go back home and _I_ am-" Puck paused. What _was_ he going to do now? He certainly couldn't go back home just yet. He didn't want to face Oberon after running off like that. "Never mind." He thought. "An adventure sounds great." He attempted a smile.

Cobweb wasn't buying it. "Puck, what's wrong? You seem upset…" She frowned sadly. "Did Moth eat all your food again?"

"What? When did Moth do that?"

Cobweb quickly clamped her hands over her mouth. "Never. Forget I said anything." She grinned nervously. Seeing the doubtful look Puck was giving her, she sighed. "I wasn't supposed to tell…I thought you already knew."

Puck smiled for real this time. "It doesn't matter." Cobweb could really be adorable sometimes.

Cobweb's returning smile increased her cuteness. "Okay, good." She instantly became serious. "But still. _Don't_ say anything to Moth…"

Puck tried to remain straight-faced as he replied, "Duly noted." He paused as someone approached them.

"Cobweb, why don't you head back home? I would like to speak with Puck." Oberon stated coldly.

"She doesn't have to go." Puck replied defiantly.

"I think it would be best if she did." Oberon gave Puck a warning glance before turning back to Cobweb. "Cobweb, please?"

She pouted. "Okay…" Then she ran off muttering something about not having an adventure.

"What do you want?" Puck asked, sitting on a fallen tree.

"I want to know why you ran off earlier." Oberon replied. When Puck only shrugged a response, he added, "I know you have a reason, Puck. Please tell me. Are you upset with me?"

"Yes." Puck stated. "I am upset with you."

"Why?" Oberon went to sit beside Puck.

"Because you don't care about me at all." He paused. "I mean, you treat our relationship like some terrible secret, and I'm sick of it. Not like I expect it to change, it _is_ a secret, but _still_. I at least want to be able to kiss you without you freaking out at the tiniest noise in case its someone who might tell what we're doing to Tatiana."

"Puck…"

"No. You know it's not fair as well as I do. You can't tell me you would be okay with it if the person you loved-" Puck gasped, and quickly backtracked. "I mean, the person you were…involved with…" He let his words die off distantly. There was a long pause as Oberon waited for Puck to continue, when Puck finally said, "I have to go." And started to walk away in the same direction he'd been headed in before.

Oberon grabbed Puck by the wrist and said, "Puck, I love you too."

Puck turned slowly. "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: A Midsummer Night's Dream is not my property.

Puck woke up with his head resting on Oberon's bare chest. Oberon smiled at him. "Morning, sleepyhead."

"Morning?" Puck exclaimed. "Were we here all night?" He asked, instantly becoming worried as he noticed that the sun was directly above them. What would Tatiana do if she figured out where Oberon had been all night, and…some of the day.

"Calm down, Puck." Oberon said sweetly. "I don't spend _every_ night with Tatiana. In fact, I frequent her bed less and less since you and I started…What's wrong?"

"Oberon…We've been here a long time. What if someone saw us and told Tatiana?"

"Please. Tatiana would be here ripping our heads off if that were the case. We are safe, Puck. Enjoy the moment." Puck couldn't help but smile. He had to admit, it was nice. Waking up late in the day with Oberon lying next to him… It was almost like they were actually together for real, not just secretly. "What are you thinking about?" Oberon asked.

"Huh? Oh…Nothing." Puck told him.

"If you say so." Oberon said.

"Oberon…Someone's coming." Tangle, one of Oberon's attendants said, poking his head around the tree, then quickly turning away.

"Oberon!" Puck hissed. "Why did you tell Tangle?"

"Puck, Tangle has always known… He figured it out on his own, and came to me to confirm. I didn't tell him anything, but I figured so long as he already knew, what harm could there be in having a lookout?"

"Oberon, it's Tatiana!" Tangle exclaimed, running over to the pair of lovers.

"Oh no…" Puck said, rushing to dress and then quickly running away.

Oberon stayed behind with Tangle, dressing with the kind of speed only a king of fairies could muster. "Why, Tatiana." He said calmly as she approached. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question, Oberon." She told him coldly.

"Well, as I asked first, perhaps you would do me the honor of answering?"

"I was looking for you. Why didn't you come to me last night?"

"I had matters of my own to attend to. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go see to some things." Oberon told her, turning away.

"No." Tatiana stated.

"No…What?" Oberon asked, turning back toward her.

"What were you doing here all night?"

"Sleeping."

"And?"

"What do you want me to say, Tatiana?"

"I don't know… I just wanted to make sure…You weren't…"

"Weren't what?"

"Well, mustardseed said she thought that maybe you might not have been sleeping alone."

Oberon scoffed. "Please. Those are fairy rumors, and you know how your attendants like to gossip. But of course, they are the last to actually _know_ anything I do."

Tatiana nodded. "Yes, that's true…Well I guess there's nothing more to discuss, then." She paused. "See you tonight?"

Oberon nodded in return. "Yes. Tonight, I will be there."


End file.
